Dreams
by lilg7
Summary: Sebastian was standing over Ciel saying "you know, I always hated you. So selfish, and cruel," he picked up the small bloody petite boy and threw him against the wall. Ciel coughed up blood and turned inward into a fetal position. WHAAAT! What is this Sebby? what did you do? SebbyxCiel Yaoi


Sebastian knew the extent of his power, the full extent. Every thing from killing the undead to gazing into the dreams of the mortals around him, to see their greatest desire, or their greatest fears. He has always enjoyed peering into the dreams of those near by. Bard has dreams of his old family who perished long before the war, and the time in the American army. The way he thrashes around in his sleep and how afraid he can get, it makes Sebastian laugh. He also enjoys looking into young Finnie's dreams. Finnie is just a child, and if there is one thing Sebastian finds amusing, it is a child walling in anguish. Finnie's dreams are filled with fear and pain, as he screams and cries out for mercy. When Sebastian spies upon this poor tormented soul, he can't help but feel the joys of his screams. He Could really Care less about Marian's dreams. She has dreams about what she would do to him if they were alone. the things she dreams about find away to frighten the demon to the core. The things she does to him in her dreams makes him fearful of many places and objects. Like as of a few nights ago he has developed a fear of Closets and chains. The best dream out off all the sick, nasty perversions in her head, the best one was were he was blind folded. At least then he didn't have to look at her…

Spying on the other servants is fun and all (with the exception of Marian) but he always respected his young master. He never once peered into his dreams. As much as he wished to know what his Master secretly hoped for, and secretly feared. For as much as he wanted to find what troubled his young master as he tossed and turned in his sleep, he never once acted out his wish. He never once dared ask him about it either. Even when he awoke in a cold sweat, with fear glistening in his eyes. Unlike with Finnie and Brad, he hated seeing Ciel like that. It tore at his heart, and clenched his chest. He wanted nothing more then to wipe that fearful look of his young masters face. After all what kind of a butler would he be if he couldn't calm his fears, even the ones his master can't control.

Today was no different. All though he has noticed they are getting gradually getting worse. "It is time to wake up young Master" Sebastian said opening up the curtains. Ciel just let out a fearful moan as a reply, not waking up. Sebastian turned, knowing it must be one of his nightmares again. He decided not to see what it is that is causing his young master to toss and turn so violently. "uh… young master you have to wake up now…" Sebastian said trying not show his concern. Ciel just Tossed and turned more, letting out small screams of fear before thrashing about in his sleep. Sebastian couldn't help it any more. He had to know what was causing him to be so afraid. He gently placed a hand on his master head and shuffled his way into his nightmare:

Sebastian was standing over Ciel saying "you know, I always hated you. So selfish, and cruel," he picked up the small bloody petite boy and threw him against the wall. Ciel coughed up blood and turned inward into a fetal position. "You… you told me you would never betray me…" said the shaking boy clearly afraid for his life. Sebastian just chuckled evilly. "So, that just means I lied" He walked over to Ciel and lifted him up by his hair, "And now, time for my treat." Sebastian opened his mouth and began sucking out the helpless child's soul strait from his body. Ciel cried out in pain. "you… you were lying… All this time…" he said in-between screams "You… you said… you would never… leave me alone…" Tears running from his eyes. Sebastian stopped eating his soul to laugh, "in all my years, you thought I was telling you a single truth? You are naive! I was going to leave once the opportunity came!" the demon threw the weeping kid to the ground screaming for mercy. The evil demon walked over to him and held him to the ground forcefully "Yes, scream, I want you to beg me to spare your life," the demon said with a maniacal chuckle in his voice. Ciel's tears just kept flowing. He was torn at the decision to live with out Sebastian or die by his perfect hands. So he said nothing, he just wept and cried. Sebastian continued to laugh at the poor child's suffering. "Then die here boy" Sebastian said as he pulled out a knife and stabbed it through his chest.

Ciel's dream ended there and he shot up from the bed. He glanced at his butler and then the fear set in. and Ciel jumped out of bed letting out a small scream and curling into his knees, trying to control himself still being half asleep. Sebastian walks to him and places a comforting hand on his shaking shoulder. "Go way!" Ciel yells moving quickly away from his hand and hiding behind his night stand. Ciel Rocked back and forth in fear, trying to stop the tears the threatened to fall. Sebastian's eyes soften. "my.. My lord, it was just a dream, none if was true," Sebastian said getting on his Knees in front of his terrified young master. Ceil looks up to reveal the tears that he could not stop from flowing down his cheeks. "ho- how can I trust you…" Tries to stop his crying, "How, do I… know you won't lie to me…" Ciel didn't care any more. He didn't stop the tears anymore, he let them fall freely. He wanted to know that Sebastian was telling the truth, he wanted to know that his butler will remain loyal to him. Ciel knew he had strong feelings for the butler, so to even think about his best friend could betray him, that all those times he said "i won't hurt you" or "I will never let you be alone again". He didn't want them to be lies, he wanted to know that they were the truth.

Sebastian just turned his gaze to look at him with his blazing crimson eyes for a moment before he pulled his frightened master into ha soft loving hug. "You know I will not hurt you, or lie to you or leave your side. My reasons go far beyond the contract we share. I had many chances to leave you, and I turned them all down to stay here, and work as your butler…" Sebastian spoke softly so not to scare the boy any more then he already was. Ciel had the urge to pull away and hid, but he felt himself calming down in them embrace of his loyal servant. He hugged him back and clung to the fabric, as if letting go meant he would fall off the face of this earth. "the- then… what are your reasons?" Ciel asked as he buried his tear stained face into Sebastian's shoulder

"Well, my young master Ciel," He said as he lifted Ciel's face to his "it is all because, I have seemed to have fallen in love with you" Ciel's eyes widened, not showing fear but shock. He stumbled over the words as his tears dried over his face, and he stopped shaking. Finally he worked up the courage to lift his body so he is brushing against Sebastian's lips to whisper "I... I love you too Sebastian," Right before Kissing the demon that held him. Sebastian smiled and gladly returned the kiss to his master. He wanted to stay in this moment, he wanted time to freeze right here, so he could hold him for the rest of eternity. But all good things come to and end, but this one ended with a promise for another, and the love of a life time.


End file.
